Uma viragem em sua vida
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Snack) Snape odeia os Marotos. Principalmente Black. Mas uma situação fará com que ele repense se odeia o Maroto…ou o ama.


**Título: **Uma viragem em sua vida | **Ship**: Severus Snape/Sirius Black | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Gênero:** Romance |**Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

**Sinopse: **(Snack) Snape odeia os Marotos. Principalmente Black. Mas uma situação fará com que ele repense se odeia o Maroto…ou o ama.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Aviso:** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L. **

**UMA VIRAGEM EM SUA VIDA**

Severus estava se dirigindo para a ultima aula de sexta-feira á tarde, Transfiguração. Tinha aula dupla com os Gryffindors e, consequentemente, com os Marotos. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que não viu os vultos atrás de si.

Um feitiço atingiu o Slytherin nas costas, que se desequilibrou e caiu no chão. Os livros escorregaram de suas mãos e caíram á sua frente. Sirius veio a correr até ele e perguntou, preocupado:

-Snape, você está bem? - O Slytherin se levantou de um salto, ao ouvir a voz do Maroto. Se virou para o colega com a varinha em punho e com raiva. Sem deixar Black se explicar, lhe lançou um feitiço não verbal, que só não o atingiu, porque James lançou um feitiço protetor em seu amigo.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – A voz da Professora Mc Gonagall ecoou pelos corredores. Os garotos se viraram e viram a professora correndo até eles.

-Senhor Snape, como pode atacar seu colega? Menos cinquenta pontos para os Slytherins e detenção. – Falou a professora, horrorizada com o ato do aluno.

-Mas, professora! – Exclamou o Slytherin, horrorizado – Foi Black que me atacou primeiro! Eu só me estava defendendo!

-Isso é verdade, senhor Black? - Perguntou a professora ao Gryffindor, que respondeu sem pestanejar:

-Sim, professora. – Snape e Mc Gonagall olharam espantados para o garoto, que continuou – Mas foi sem querer.

-Mentira, professora! – Exclamou o Slytherin, com raiva. Não ia deixar que Black se safasse de levar uma detenção. – A senhora sabe que ele e os restantes Marotos adoram me importunar**.**

-Sim, senhor Snape. – Respondeu a professora ao garoto e olhou para Sirius – Você, Black, vai ter detenção hoje á noite, pelas nove horas, na sala dos Troféus. E não precisa de levar varinha.

Severus reparou que Black fez uma expressão de tristeza e sorriu, com burla. James percebeu e se meteu na conversa:

-Mas, professora, isso não é justo.

-Não é justo o quê, senhor Potter? – Perguntou a professora, confusa.

-Não é justo que Sirius tenha detenção sozinho. – Falou o Gryffindor, com naturalidade – Snape também o atacou. Ele também não deveria levar detenção?

Severus fitou o Maroto, espantado e James disse, abanando os ombros:

-Só estou sendo justo, professora.

A professora Mc Gonagall pensou um pouco e respondeu:

-Você tem razão, Potter. – Snape arregalou os olhos e a professora continuou – Senhor Snape você terá detenção, juntamente com o senhor Black, às nove horas, na sala dos Troféus.

Severus fitou a professora, chocado. Era sua primeira detenção. E a culpa era dos Marotos. Mc Gonagall se encaminhou para a sala, e Snape se virou para os Marotos a tempo de ver James piscar o olho para o amigo e Sirius dar um sorrisinho. Fitou os Marotos, desconfiado e pensou: "_O que esses dois estão aprontando?"_. Apanhou os livros, que estavam caídos no chão. Os garotos olharam para o Slytherin e Snape decidiu ir para a aula. Virou o corredor e entrou na sala de Transfiguração. Se sentou no seu lugar, que era ao fundo da sala, e abriu os livros. A professora começou a dar a matéria, mas o Slytherin, ao ver Black e Potter conversando em surdina, se perguntou o que eles estariam tramando.

**OoOoO**

Não prestou atenção á aula, tentando descobrir o que os Marotos estavam aprontando. A aula chegou ao fim e Snape arrumou seus livros, sendo o ultimo a sair da sala. Sirius estava encostado na parede e, ao ver o Slytherin saindo da sala, falou:

-Snape… - Severus olhou para o Maroto e engoliu em seco. O Gryffindor denotava sensualidade com a camiseta meia aberta e as calças negras justas, dando relevo aos seus músculos. Respirou fundo e perguntou:

-O que quer, Black?

-Me desculpar. – Falou Sirius, com timidez, o que surpreendeu Severus, mas logo fitou o Gryffindor com raiva e exclamou:

-Você se quer desculpar? Eu vou ter minha primeira detenção por sua culpa!

-Eu não queria atacar você. – Disse Sirius, em voz baixa – O feitiço é que errou o alvo.

Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas, em descrença e falou:

-Eu duvido. – Sirius se afastou da parece e avançou rapidamente para o Slytherin, que empalideceu. Black o prensou contra a parede e disse:

-Eu estou falando a verdade. – Severus, sentindo a respiração quente de Sirius em seu pescoço, estremeceu e quase gemeu, mas logo se conteve. Reunindo suas forças, empurrou o Gryffindor e correu para as masmorras, sem olhar para trás. Chegou ao seu dormitório, guardou os livros e retirou suas vestes. Colocou a varinha em cima do criado mudo e foi para o banheiro. Tomou uma ducha de água fria, tentando retirar o calor que sentiu com a aproximação de Black. Saiu do banheiro, se limpou e vestiu uma camiseta branca e umas calças negras. Se deitou na cama e adormeceu, pensando nas palavras do Maroto. Teve um sonho muito estranho, mas muito bom, que fez seu coração se acalmar.

**OoOoO**

_Severus andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Estava contente porque iria se encontrar com Sirius. Subiu as escadas, pé ante pé, sem fazer barulho e entrou na Torre de Astronomia. Estava vazia. Se dirigiu para a janela e olhou para a lua, que brilhava timidamente no céu. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que não viu um vulto atrás de si. Foi agarrado delicadamente pelos quadris e virado ao contrário. Sorriu ao ver quem era. Era Sirius, que trajava uma camiseta vermelha e umas calças negras. O Maroto estava sensual. Sorriram ao mesmo tempo e Sirius perguntou:_

_-Está aqui há muito tempo? – Severus respondeu:_

_-Não. – Sirius tocou delicadamente na face do Slytherin, que estremeceu de desejo. O Maroto se aproximou, tocou nos quadris de Snape, o aproximando para si e o beijou delicadamente nos lábios. O coração de Severus bateu tão rápido, que parecia que iria sair de seu peito. Se separaram e o Gryffindor o abraçou delicadamente. O moreno encostou seu rosto ao peito de Sirius e suspirou. O Maroto tocou delicadamente nos cabelos dele, os acariciando. Nenhum deles soube dizer quanto tempo ficaram nessa posição. Por fim, se separaram e Sirius sussurrou:_

_-Você é muito especial para mim. Eu te amo. _

_-Eu também te amo. – Respondeu Severus, sorrindo timidamente e se beijaram de novo. Suas bocas se tocando harmoniosamente, enquanto se agarravam com desespero e paixão. Severus se sentiu o garoto mais sortudo do mundo. _

**OoOoO**

Snape acordou de um salto, com a respiração alterada. As carícias, os beijos, as palavras de amor sussurradas…. Aquele sonho tinha sido tão real.

Olhou para o criado mudo e viu as horas. Eram nove menos cinco. Ficou em pânico. Era sua primeira detenção e iria chegar atrasado. Se levantou e arranjou sua roupa. Seu estômago fez barulho e o Slytherin se repreendeu mentalmente: _"Droga, esqueci de jantar. Mas agora não tenho tempo." _Correu para a sala dos Troféus, que era no terceiro andar. Chegou lá e viu Black e Filch o esperando.

-Des-desculpem o atraso. – Disse, enquanto tentava respirar. O Zelador falou, maliciosamente, ao Slytherin:

-Tsk, chegar atrasado na primeira detenção é péssimo. Para a próxima tome cuidado com as horas.

Snape nada disse, mas ficou revoltado. O Zelador estava sugerindo que iria ter mais detenções? Nunca, em seus sete anos em Hogwarts tinha tido uma. E estava tendo aquela, por culpa de Black e de Potter.

O Zelador abriu a porta da Sala dos Troféus e disse, enquanto entrava:

-Eu vou tomar conta de vocês, por isso, nada de brincadeirinhas.

Os garotos entraram atrás do Zelador e Snape fitou a sala, de boca aberta. Era enorme, com dezenas de estantes e centenas de troféus dos mais variados tamanhos. O Zelador lhes entregou um pano e disse:

-Podem começar. – Snape se afastou o mais possível de Black, pegou em um pequeno troféu e o começou a limpar. Um estrondo no andar de cima faz os garotos se entreolharem, mas logo afastaram o olhar, e o Zelador resmungou, furioso:

-Peeves… – E saiu da sala, deixando os garotos sozinhos. Severus, ao se ver sozinho na sala, com Black, teve receio do que poderia acontecer, mas Sirius não fez nada, continuando a limpar os troféus. Ficaram os dois limpando os troféus e o Slytherin se sentia observado. De vez em quando se virava para o Maroto, mas ele estava de cabeça baixa, limpando um troféu.

De repente, uma forte tontura o atingiu. Se agarrou á estante para não cair e o troféu que estava limpando caiu ao chão com um estrondo. Respirou fundo e ouviu a voz de Black perguntando, preocupado:

-Snape, você está bem?

-Si… – Tentou responder, mas uma forte tontura o atingiu e sentiu que caía no chão. Antes de fechar os olhos, sentiu que Black corria até ele e que o agarrava.

**OoOoO**

Severus abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava na enfermaria. Olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e levou um susto ao ver Black dormindo na cadeira. Fechou os olhos e, lentamente, se lembrou do que tinha acontecido. Abriu os olhos e observou o Maroto minuciosamente. Dormia serenamente, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Nesse momento, o desejou beijar, mas logo se repreendeu mentalmente: _" Você está maluco, Severus Snape? Beijar Sirius Black, o cara que fez sua vida um inferno?" _

Mas se lembrou que, desde o inicio de seu sétimo ano, que o Maroto não se metia com ele.

Madame Pomfrey apareceu, tirando o Slytherin de seus pensamentos e falou:

-Bom dia, senhor Snape, dormiu bem?

-Bom dia? – Perguntou Severus, confuso.

-Sim. – Falou a medibruxa – Já é de manhã.

-Como vim aqui parar? – Perguntou o Slytherin, confuso.

-Foi o senhor Black que o trouxe. – Respondeu a medibruxa, sorrindo amavelmente para ele. Madame Pomfrey era a única pessoa que o tratava bem naquela escola, tirando os professores. A mulher retirou das vestes a varinha e examinou o aluno, que estava em choque com as palavras da mulher. Por fim, ela falou:

-Para a próxima jante, senhor Snape. – Severus ruborizou de vergonha e a voz de Sirius ecoou pelo local:

-É Snape, para a próxima jante, senão terei que o trazer ao colo de novo. – A medibruxa deu um sorrisinho ao ver o Slytherin ficando vermelho como um tomate e saiu da enfermaria, deixando os dois garotos sozinhos.

Ficaram os dois em silêncio, não sabendo o que dizer. O Gryffindor olhou para o Slytherin e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

-Sim. – Respondeu Severus. Respirou fundo, tentando arranjar coragem e sussurrou:

-Obrigado.

Sirius fitou o colega espantado, mas sorriu de seguida e respondeu:

-De nada. – Seus olhares se cruzaram e Severus desviou o olhar, ruborizando imediatamente. Sirius se levantou e Snape olhou para ele e perguntou, sem se conter:

-Onde vai?

-Embora. – O Slytherin fez uma expressão desesperada e suplicou:

-Não vá. Não quero ficar sozinho. – Sirius voltou a se sentar e respondeu:

-Claro… – Severus sorriu timidamente. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Black, mas estava gostando dessa mudança. Ficaram conversando o dia todo e, á noite, Madame Pomfrey o voltou a analisar e disse que ele estava liberado.

**OoOoO**

Os meses passavam e a amizade entre eles crescia consideravelmente. Hogwarts, no início, estava cética em relação á amizade deles, pois não acreditava que Severus Snape, um Slytherin e Sirius Black, um Gryffindor, se dessem bem. Mas a opinião deles mudou em poucos meses, ao ver que eles estavam sempre juntos e nunca se tentaram matar. Os Marotos, ao contrário do que Severus tinha pensado, não fizeram nada para os separar. Tudo estava correndo bem entre eles.

Uma noite, Sirius e Severus estavam passeando pelos jardins de Hogwarts. O Gryffindor tinha uma mão á volta dos ombros do Slytherin e conversavam animadamente. Os garotos viram um banco de pedra, perto de uma árvore e se entreolharam, tendo a mesma ideia. Se dirigiram para o banco e se sentaram. Conversavam sobre Quidditch, o esporte preferido deles. Sirius falava do ultimo jogo entre Ravenclaws e Hufflepuffs e Severus suspirou, olhando para o céu. A lua brilhava timidamente. O Maroto parou de falar e perguntou, com receio:

-Estou aborrecendo você? – O Slytherin deixou de admirar o céu. Olhou para Sirius, sorriu e respondeu:

-Não, só estou observando o céu. É muito bonito. – O Maroto olhou para o céu e disse:

-Você tem razão. – Ficaram os dois em silêncio, sentindo o vento acariciando suavemente seus cabelos e suas vestes. Não estava frio.

-Você é parecido com a lua. – Severus desviou olhar do céu, para contemplar o amigo. Vendo a confusão do Slytherin, Sirius declarou:

-Ela é tímida, mas é bela sobre o céu. Embora esteja rodeada de estrelas, é o astro principal. Como você. - Severus ruborizou com a declaração do Gryffindor e falou:

-Eu nunca pensei ouvir uma frase tão bonita.

O Maroto mordeu o lábio e respirou fundo. Estava nervoso. Olhou para Snape e falou:

-Severus, eu tenho que dizer uma coisa…mas eu não sou capaz.

-Porquê? – Perguntou o Slytherin, confuso.

-Eu… - Gaguejou o moreno. Severus se chegou mais para junto de Sirius, que estremeceu com a aproximação.

-Você o quê? – Perguntou Severus. O Maroto olhou para os lábios carnudos de Snape e, sem aguentar o desejo que sentia, tocou delicadamente no quadril do Slytherin, o puxando para si e o beijou delicadamente. Severus não contava com o beijo e quando seus lábios tocaram nos de Black, seu coração bateu descompassadamente. Gemeu em resposta e acariciou cabelos negros do Gryffindor, o puxando mais para si. Nenhum dos dois soube quanto tempo ficaram se beijando, saboreando cada momento como se fosse o ultimo. O ar começou a faltar e eles se separaram. Sirius deu uns selinhos rápidos em Severus que riu, deliciado.

-Eu te amo. – Declarou o Maroto. Estava na hora de abrir o jogo. O Slytherin não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao responder:

-Eu também te amo. – E se beijaram novamente, enquanto se acariciavam delicadamente, sentindo seus corações batendo descompassadamente. Finalmente estavam realizando seus desejos mais recônditos.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. O que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Me digam nas reviews, por favor. Esperando respostas, ansiosamente. Bjs :D


End file.
